More Than Becoming Legend
by Pixel Brony
Summary: When Twilight wakes up after centuries of being dead by Spike the Ghost she learns there are big changes and with her friends they are more than legend. Cover Picture is made entirely by Piecee101 on DeviantArt. Story co-written with M3GTR-HunterBrony. Destiny characters and species are owned by Bungie and MLP characters are owned by Hasbro. I do not claim any of them as my own.


A Ghost was going through the air in what appeared to be an abandoned dirt road with several cars. Little did the Little Light know he was being followed. Not too far away was a Fallen Captain looking at it through the scope of a shock rifle.

"Avok til, Gaaf, krii nii! Rahhhh!" said the Fallen Captain as he ordered his Dregs and Vandals to track the Ghost and possibly kill it.

"What?! Can it be?!" the little light said as he thinks he found what he was looking for in the wastelands.

"There you are!" And in a quick flash, a Guardian was born.

"Ngh... " Twilight said slowly opening her eyes.

"Guardian? Guardian? Focus Twilight!" the Ghost said, "You're alive Guardian Twilight, you don't know how long I've been looking for you!" he continued enthusiastically.

"S-Spike? Is that you?" Twilight said as she was trying to gain focus of what he was. "Um? You are a…. floating, glowing, bright little rock?"

"A Ghost, well I'm your Ghost," Spike said but then another howl of a Fallen Captain was heard. "We aren't safe here, this is Fallen territory."

"Fallen? What are those?" Twilight asked curiously.

"I'll explain later on who they are, right now I have to get you to Canterlot. Hold still." In a quick flash Spike is gone and Twilight looks around confused. "Don't worry I'm still with you, but we need to move! Fast!"

"To where?!" Twilight asked.

"Inside the giant wall, just run!" Spike said urgently.

Twilight began to run through the row of rusted cars into the wall up the set of stairs entering the wall.

"Quiet, they're right above us," Spike said as they heard the movement and chatter of Fallen above them in the wall.

"Ok," Twilight whispered as she quickly but quietly ran across a catwalk and went up some stairs where it was very dark.

Spike suddenly seemed to split with his eight points coming off and his orb part floating in the middle of them all and he emitted a little bit of light. "The Fallen are stronger in the dark, we aren't. We need more light." He said as he floated over a very wide space searching for a way to turn on the lights in the Wall.

"Ah, here's something. Another one of these hardened military systems, and a few years of entropy working against me," Spike said as he hacked into the system and turned on the lights in the building.

Unfortunately, the Fallen could now see Twilight, as they roared immediately when they saw her. "They're coming for us, go!" Spike said opening a gate that was closed before, and there was a Khvostov 7G-02 leaning on the box. "A rifle, grab it Twilight!" Spike said.

Twilight picked it up and looked at it while running. "What the heck is this for?!" Twilight asked.

"For defense, I hope you know how to use that thing," Spike said in a bit of a worried tone since the Fallen were hot on their tail.

"I've never even seen this before!" She exclaimed as she ran.

"Well you are a quick learner after all, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in a jiffy!" Spike exclaimed trying to boost her confidence.

Twilight then noticed some red on the circle in her helmet. "What the heck is this little circle thing in my helmet?" she asked Spike.

"It's your motion tracker, keep an eye on it for enemies," he explained.

"Well I see some red on it up AHEAD!" she shouted as a Vandal dropped down in front of her. Panicking she aimed the rifle at it and fired away taking its head off. "Wha… How did… What did I just do?!" she said panicking over what she did.

"You did it Twilight! You killed it!" Spike exclaimed cheerfully.

"But we need to keep moving, no time to celebrate till we get to the City," Spike said as they continued onward.

Suddenly a Dreg popped up right behind her dropping from the ceiling, but Twilight saw with her motion tracker. "Yikes!" she yelled as she turned around and fired at it. "I don't really feel as bad when it's trying to kill me…" she said.

"Hey, a loot cache. We should see what's inside of it," They opened it up and got a Calculata LR2. "Nice, a Sniper Rifle. Good for enemies farther away," Spike explained.

"Whoa! Look out, Tripmines! Don't touch them!" Spike warned her so they won't be blown to high hell. Luckily they were able to maneuver through the lasers of them just fine, but the Fallen Dreg had no such luck.

"Ooo…..that's gonna leave a mark" Twilight said as she saw two of the Dregs at the end of the korridor get blown up. "No kidding, let's get out of here quickly" Spike said and once they were past the Tripmines they were in a home stretch but Fallen were still ahead.

"Ahh! There are so many of them!" Twilight said as she was firing away at all the Fallen in the room. Once they were done, she quickly ran out into the outside section of the old Cosmodrome.

They then saw a flare go up, with Fallen ships coming down soon after. "Fallen ships this close to the surface?! Move, now!" Spike yelled making Twilight run for the other end of the Cosmodrome shooting down any Fallen that stood in her way and encountering a few Shanks.

Twilight then felt something change within her armor after defeating the Fallen on the way there. "What was that?" she asked Spike.

"I don't know how it works but you can get upgrades, I think you have the Vortex grenade now, you toss it and it turns into a vortex that damages enemies trapped in it, but it has to recharge. You'll know when it's ready again," Spike explained.

"How do I toss it, where is it?" Twilight asked looking over her armor for it.

Spike let out something that sounded like a sigh before explaining. "Just think about it being in your left hoof and make a motion like you're throwing something out of it. That's all you have to do."

Twilight nodded in understanding before they moved on into another building, shooting a small squad of Fallen as they got close to what seemed to be an open area. She then saw some Fallen scattered about a somewhat open area with an old-looking jumpship and a Captain on top of it. The Captain spotted her and uttered a war cry and the Fallen sprang into motion to kill her.

"Move it!" Spike yelled making Twilight spring into action as if in a video game. She shot two Dregs in the head before getting rid of some Shanks that were close together using her Vortex grenade.

"This is amazing!" Twilight exclaimed shooting the rest of the Vandals and Dregs before focusing on the Captain. Moving behind cover she tossed a Vortex grenade at his feet taking down his shield before opening fire and taking his head off with the last bullet in the current magazine.

"Alright, let me see if I can get us out of here," Spike said floating up to the ship and starting to scan it. "It's been here awhile. Hasn't made a jump in centuries. We're lucky the Fallen haven't completely picked it clean."

"Will it fly?" Twilight asked watching him scan various parts of the jumpship.

He looked back at her and gave an easygoing answer. "I can make it work," he said with a small laugh as he disappeared.

Twilight watched in amazement as some lights on the jumpship lit up and the massive engines on it started up and moved slightly as the wires holding it up before snapped off. "Wow…" she whispered.

"Okay… It's not going to break orbit, but it just might get us to the City," Spike explained as he kept the jumpship in the air. Now, about that transmat…" Spike said both to himself and her before they heard a small roar and Twilight looked behind her to see an Archon and a couple Vandals coming out of a hole in the wall.

"Spike, please hurry!" Twilight told him with a worried tone in her voice.

"Bringing you in!" Spike told her before warping her into the ship and taking off with the Vandals firing a couple shots at the jumpship but missing.

"What happened to Equestria…?" Twilight asked herself as they took off towards the City, with a hooded figure watching them go from a far distance unnoticed by anything.


End file.
